rise_of_the_time_patrollersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ise
"All of that bravado and in the end it was all for not. Such a shame you decided to waste your talent and life by challenging a much superior opponent." - Ise's proclamation during a battle. Ise is a Frost Demon originally from Universe 14. Ise is the eldest son of Lord Polar and older brother to Glacier and Snoh. He is also currently a member of the Time Patrol and leads his own private army: The Ise Force. Personality Calculating and sly, Ise always seems to be a step ahead. Whether it be in battle or simply in his day-to-day routine, Ise is driven by unknown motives, Ise's cold and mysterious nature has lead to him being seen as a deviant by some. While not outright evil, Ise does posses a devious and malicious side. He Ise tends to value logic over emotion, never letting his personal feelings get in the way of reason. Despite being immensely powerful, Ise mostly sees one-on-one combat as a waste of time. Biography Early Life Born on Planet Madaan in Age 729, Ise was the first born son of Lord Polar and Lady Artica. Growing up as the heir to Lord Polar's galactic empire, Ise's childhood was mostly full of luxury and wealthy living. Groomed for Success Raid on Planet #299 Sometime during Age 759, Lord Polar and his forces, along with some of Madaan's military, invaded, conquered, and eventually destroyed Planet #299. 299 was a small dwarf-planet, known for it's richness in resources. A small militia of Saiyan warriors had taken over the Planet as their base of operations. Ise was among those who participated in the raid on the planet's surface, killing many members of the militia, single-handily. During the assault, Ise came across a small facility, where upon entering, he encountered the grizzled Saiyan scientist, Gord. After taunting him for a bit, Ise eventually killed Gord by firing a ki blast through the Saiyan's chest. After doing this, Ise took notice of a female Saiyan infant inside of a nursing capsule and decided to have the child be brought aboard his father's ship. After several days of stripping and mining 299 of all it's ore and vital resources, Lord Polar withdrew all of his forces and pondered if he should have planet be sold or destroyed. Eventually, after some convincing, he chose the latter. Ise would end up being the one who destroyed the planet by launching his Death Sphere into it's surface, reducing it to atoms. Taking the Throne After Lord Polar succumbed to his illness in 770, Ise took over the reigns of his father's empire and became head acting-figure of Polar Enterprises. Training the Prodigy Appearance Power Ise is arguably one the strongest mortals from Universe 14. Although very few have seen Ise use his full power and lived to tell about it. Special Moves & Abilities Golden Form - Ise learned this ancient transformation during a rigorous training session with his father many years ago. This form is Ise's most powerful and often only used as a last defense. Divine Lasso - Ise's ultimate and most infamous attack. Ise draws a maroon ki-blade around one of his arms and flies forward, sending shards of ki at his opponent before finishing it in a giant explosion. Golden Death Sphere - Ise's most powerful attack, often used a last resort or to destroy planets. While in his Golden form, Ise draws his hands to the sky and draws a large amount of energy into a giant black ki sphere before launching it downwards. Notable Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Frost Demons Category:Universe 14 Category:Males Category:Members of the Time Patrol Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Who Transform